Daughter of the Devil
by sun-shine5489
Summary: AU What would it be like growing up as Voldemort's daughter? See the answer through the eyes of a 4-year old. Marauder era. Formally Titled "rauko hina"
1. Daughter of the Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing J.K. Rowling does. I only own Tyuila and her "nanny."

A/N: This is the first story of many that I will write. This is about a very young girl living as Voldemort's daughter. Longer A/N at the end

Tyuila existed to obay him, to do his bidding. She was no greater then a house-elf compared to him, for he was lord and master of all. So she had said to him, every day, ever since she had been able to speak sentences, and that had been at an early age. So she believed faithfully for nearly three years.

Tyuila was a very little girl, being only four years of age, but she could already read fluently, having been taught by Mme. Snape, who she feared above all others, except for him. This fear, coupled with natural intelligence, had given the child knowledge beyond her years.

"Tyuila!" The sharp voice of Mme. Snape from downstairs interrupted her thoughts. "My Lord requests your presence! Get down here!"

Tyuila walked down from the empty old attic that was her only sanctuary, into her black room, where Mme. Snape was waiting. Mme. Snape practically grabbed her, and a moment later, she was in a bathtub. Mme. Snape scrubbed her skin roughly and painfully, and tugged on her hair when she washed it. Tyuila was not allowed to too take a bath herself, although she was quite sure she could. Instead, every evening, and whenever her father called for her, Mme. Snape would viciously scrub every inch of her tiny, fragile body.

Tyuila would not know it, never having seen another

child, but she was rather small for her age. After a few agonizing minutes, the bath was over, and Mme. Snape was painfully twisting her short brown hair into tight curls. Mme. Snape looked Tyuila over, and made a disapproving sort of noise. They were about to leave when one of the maids, Juanita, entered, and whispered something to Mme. Snape. Tyuila had good hearing, but she caught only the word "hair." The nurse frowned, and she undid all of Tyuila's curls. She then pulled out her wand, pointed it at Tyuila's hair and said something. Tyuila was not especially interested; Mme. Snape, the other servant, and her father and his friends all did magic, and she had long ago accepted this as something all big people did. She had been told that she would someday be a big person like them, and she thought that she would be able to use magic then.

Tyuila's hair did not change; it was still damp, soaking the back of her velvet black dress. Mme. Snape frowned, but left, holding Tyuila's hand and practically dragging her. As she clung to Mme. Snape's thin, bony hand, Tyuila wondered why her father wanted to see her again so soon. He had called for her just last week.

Soon, they were in the large room where he always seemed to be sitting on his fancy velvet chair. Tyuila kneeled on the floor in front of it, and she felt Mme. Snape do the same and then exit. She was alone with her father.

A/N: A few things: First of all, this might seem odd, that her main worry is an annoying nanny, but I have not revealed all about her life yet, and it is going to get worse. This is the beginning of a long series, detailing Tyuila's life. I already have it planned out, and have for a while, but I haven't thought too much about her early years, so suggestions that don't effect the plot in a huge way are welcome (Tyuila gets an earache is a good suggestion. Tyuila kills her father is not.) Also, you have almost definitely recognized her nanny's name. This will be explained eventually, although not in this story. Tyuila's mother will also eventually be revealed. Please R R! I will always update, but positive reviews make me want to update faster! CC is certainly excepted, and I am grateful for it; flames will be ignored.

P.S. For anyone who is wondering about my LOTR story, I will update it this weekend, or Friday if I don't have school. -)

P.P.S. For anyone who was wondering, the title of the story means "demon child" in Quenya. -)


	2. The Lord of All

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Sorry for the long delay.

debra3: Thank you!  No, this isn't _that _Snape, her "nanny" is definitely female, but she is a relation.

Tyuila rose and looked up at her father. He was a very imposing figure, tall with raven black hair and icy blue eyes. There was something strange about his eyes, she thought. She had always thought this. He looked at her, and she got the feeling he was….reading her, as though she was a book, as though she was a book that was very easy to read, one with huge print and many pictures. She always felt like that around him. She didn't like it. Slowly, she met his eyes, and he smiled at her. It was the smile he always gave her, the one that made her feel like she was a particularly tasty peace of meet he was about to give her.

"Greetings, Tyuila." He said to her, in his cold, emotionless voice. He always called her Tyuila. If she hadn't read about it in a book, she would not know the word daughter.

"Greetings, Father and lord of all." She said quietly, repeating a sentence she had said time and time again. She fell to her knees and bowed again.

"Get up! Your fifth birthday, approaches, does it not?" He asked her. She rose and nodded.

"Good. I believe there are some things I must explain to you first." He said, and rose from his throne, something he had never done before in her presence. Tyuila stared at him, wondering what was going on.

A/N: All the books Tyuila reads, and used to learn to read, are written or heavily edited by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. They contain no information about the real world, and many of them are nothing more then praises for Voldemort, "Lord of All"


	3. Truths and Lies

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get more reviews. I may try and post this somewhere else as well as here.

Recap:

"Good. I believe there are some things I must explain to you first." He said, and rose from his throne, something he had never done before in her presence. Tyuila stared at him, wondering what was going on.

Her father stood in front of his throne, tall and imposing.

"I am not the lord of all." He said

She stared at him, wondering what in the world he meant.

"I should be the lord of all. There are people who do not want be to be their lord. You wish me to be the lord of all, do you not?" He said this in his smooth, silky voice

"Yes, father and lord of…" She stopped, very confused

"Lord of all that is evil will do for now, or you may call be Lord Voldemort" He said, smiling and showing slightly pointed teeth "But you must help me to become the lord of all. There are some people who can not do magic. They are called Muggles. They are weak fools that must be eliminated."

"Father and lord of all that is Voldemort, I can not do magic." Said Tyuila slowly

"Silence!" Said Lord Voldemort, not pleased with her misunderstanding of his name "I said you may call me Lord Voldemort, or you may call me lord of all that is evil. Nothing else! As for the magic, that will be remedied."

"Thank you, Lord Voldemort." Said Tyuila, sounding scared

"You will come to me twice a week and I will teach you true magic." He said

"Thank you, Lord Voldemort" Said Tyuila again

He gave her a cold smile "You should also know that there are Muggles who think they can perform magic. These are known as mudbloods, and should be eliminated most of all.

"Father and Lord of all that is Evil, how does one eliminate someone?" Asked Tyuila

"I will teach you that in due time." Her father said "There is another way you can help me."

"I will help you in any way I can, Father and lord of all that is evil." Said Tyuila obediently

"Of course you will." He said "You are a very unique child." Tyuila didn't know any other children, nor was she sure of the definition of the word "unique" so she did not respond to this "Your uniqueness could help me. Do you know what a doctor is?"

"I have read about one in a book, father and lord of all that is evil." Tyuila replied

"Good. Doctors will be trying to find ways to give me your uniqueness to me. Help them and cooperate with them in every way possible. Good Day." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand

Tyuila bowed and left, thinking about all her father had told her.

A/N: I hope Voldie isn't _to_ OOC. This takes place in the early to mid 1960's, so he has changed since then, especially physical appearance.


End file.
